Dhampir Savior
by The Huntsman'z Girl
Summary: Upon coming 2 retrieve the Moroi Princess; Lissa Dragomir. Dhampir Guardian; Dimitri Belikov comes across a not quit human young woman named Adilyn Burkhardt. Whom in gets caught in the middle of a feud between Rose, & Dimitri gets bitten by a once Dhampir turned Strigoi; Will Addie turn Strigoi, & Dimitri be forced 2 take her life, or does fate have other plans?


I had just gotten out of the hot shower, and dried off when I had heard the commotion from across the street. Peering out of my two story window I noticed men in black 'That's strange, wonder what Jay would want with those two girls' I thought to myself as I went to get dressed into my blue, grey, and black plaid lounge pants followed by a black tank top after I slipped on a pair of charcoal grey stockings, and a pair of dark brown boot like slippers. Shaking my now damp razor cut elbow length sandy brown hair as I watched as the men in black searched for my two neighbors I pulled my damp hair back into a genie ponytail, and placed my dirty clothes into the red mesh hamper. Worried for my neighbors across the street I walked into my bedroom for a change of clothes unfortunately all I could find where my clothes from school not very pleased that my uniform was the only clean clothing I had for now I sighed, as I stripped down, and put on my school uniform which consisted on a pair of black knee high stockings, a red/ black plaid mid lower thigh high skirt a black cotton button up short sleeve shirt, and a pair of three inch pumps.  
I watched from my current spot as the MIB continued the search for my neighbors; Rose, and Lissa. My full attention was caught when a motorcycle near my apartment went cruising down the block minus the rider a devilish smile crossed my features being sneaky I opened my bedroom window, and jumped the fire escape, landing on all fours, rising up I saw that Rose, and Lissa were making their way towards a black colored car  
"Did you have to bring that fur ball?" I heard Rose ask Lissa  
"I couldn't just abandon him" Lissa replied just than out of the shadows walked a rather tall brunette man who seemed to have jet brown almost black shoulder length hair  
"My name is Dimitri Belikov" I heard the man say in what seemed to be a Russian accent worried I ran thru the lot until I got to Rose, and Lissa. The brunette looked over at me I walked to the duo as I eyed the Russian brunette  
"Leave them alone!" I replied in a thick German-French accent that's when he looked over at me  
"I've come to bring you back to Vampire Academy Princess" I rolled my eyes  
"Did it ever occur to you that maybe the princess doesn't want to go back?" Venom filled my voice Dimitri narrowed his eyes as he continued to look at me  
"Just what does she thinks she is doing Rose?" I heard Lissa ask her long time friend, Rose narrowed her brown eyes  
"Not sure, maybe buying us some time" The brunette replied as I looked over my left shoulder I mouthed  
"Take these. . I'll buy you guys" Just than as I went to give my keys to Lissa an MIB appeared next to Dimitri, and behind me  
"Watch!" Lissa yelled out before the trio knew what had happened I had the MIB on the ground, my left foot on his chest whilst holding a medieval looking weapon in my right hand. The duo gasped, Dimitri on the other hand just stood there arms crossed as he leaned against the nearby wall shaking his dark brunette head  
"Don't you ever lay a single hand on me again!" The man seemed to find this rather funny I let the weapon slip from my grasp a few inches until his eyes blew like saucers hoping he got the message I threw the weapon over my left shoulder, and went to head back when he grabbed me again this time however; Dimitri I noticed slammed him against the wall I currently saw him leaned against  
"I'd advise you to listen to her" Suddenly I my eyes caught it, he wasn't human let alone a blood sucker, or a day walker he was an immortal one being a Strigoi .I saw his fangs flash in the dim light, and just before he could bit Dimitri , or the girls, I grabbed a silver stake from my boot, and slammed it into his heart just as his fangs pierced thru, and bit my neck  
"Do something!" I heard Lissa yell as I whimpered, holding the right side of my now bleeding neck. Dimitri reached for his own silver stake, because of my unique gifts I found myself a top of Dimitri straddling him almost  
"I ain't no dang Strigoi, Mitri" I slurred as I tried to stand up, but lost my balance the last thing I remember was hearing Lissa, and Rose chat over something.  
Dimitri's P.O.V.

I had failed to notice one of my fellow guardians had willingly turned, but she hadn't she risked her neck while saving me, but in the end resulted in being bitten by him, as I watched I grabbed my own silver stake just in case she'd turn as well, before I could get it a few inches, she ends up stopping me  
"I ain't no dang Strigoi, Mitri" She says as she sat there straddling me, I felt her get off of me, but not before I saw she had lost her balance reaching out, I caught her before she had the chance to hit the cement. Worried I carried her back to the car as the princess, and her friend followed  
"Now what?" I heard the princess ask Rose  
"I'm not sure Lissa; Addie might be changing into one, and if that happens he wouldn't hesitate to kill her"  
" No, Rose we can't allow that to happen" Lissa said almost crying


End file.
